Abomination, Ancient Slime
Abomination, Ancient Slime is a terrifying and massive creature that usually slumbers in a subterranean cavern. When the destructive creature last ventured to the surface, an army led by the Champion of Valeria destroyed it once and for all. Official Description Abomination Slain : "On the border between the Land of Earth and Land of Water, the massive slime known as Abomination has slipped out of its cavernous underground lair. The ancient monster is usually content to feed off subterranean cave creatures, but something must be enticing the beast. : With your armies mostly depleted from previous engagements, you must find another solution to stop the the massive slime. What caused the disturbance? You meet what forces the combined might of Land of Earth and Water could summon. In the command tent you try to assess the Ancient Slime's movements. You find a unique path crossing through lands known to have Chaotic Cultist temples with the Slime devouring everything on its way. You realize it must be seeking out the large stores of crystals Cassandra has been amassing. The demi-god essence must be highly desirable to the Abomination. Perhaps you should use this to your advantage. : You order the detachments sent from the neighboring realms to muster up. Most are elven knights, capable of moving around rapidly... a useful tactic for outrunning the slow-rolling slime. You put one of your trusted generals in charge. Their orders, to distract the Abomination while you take a small force to acquire a crystal cache to use as a lure. You send another detachment of elvish sappers to begin digging a massive pit filled with oil. : The day comes to a close, the work mostly done. Your elven knights report Abomination to the south, eradicating everything it touches with slime minions clearing the way. You position the crystal cache beyond the now covered pit-trap. Abomination slowly rolls over the hills blotting out the sun with it's massive size. The monster unleashes a horde of smaller slimes each with a hapless victim inside being slowly dissolved and devoured. The slimes race towards your armed knights and engage in combat. You race to the side of Abomination and unleash a torrent of wind spells causing fragments of slime to blow off. The monstrous slime congeals itself back together seemingly ignoring you, its attention focused on the crystal cache ahead. You continue attacking Abomination urging it towards the pit-trap. The elven knights are forced to retreat, unable to successfully stop the slime minions as their lances and swords pierce through the slime to no effect. : Abomination plunges forward, massive slime tentacles crashing into the retreating knights absorbing many into its heaving mass. The slimes ahead of Abomination begin falling into the trap. The ancient slime tries to stop but the rolling mass topples over regardless. Slowly the large pit fills with the slime turning into a sludge pool. You give the sappers the command. They attempt to light the oil but the fuse is saturated with slime! With your attention distracted, you fail to notice the slime crawling from the pit to your feet. Suddenly you are sucked in, covered in greenish sludge! Before you are fully engulfed with slime you encase yourself in earthen stone armor with a spell. Abomination forces you deeper into its mass. Inside the beast you realize you have but one option. Your stone shell is slowly being crushed and digested! You summon a fire blast with the last of your breath, exploding outwards. The fire manages to light the mixed oil in the pit causing catastrophic flames to burst forth. : Abomination is no more! The slime minions disperse into the wilderness. Within the pit you find a rare artifact, filled with intense earth and wind energy. The artifact must have been responsible for the creation of Abomination, a conjoining of earth and water. You return with the surviving elven knights to the Land of Water, to find answers." Real World Abomination, Ancient Slime is a monster that can be summoned in the game Castle Age. External Links *Castle Age Wiki Category:CA Monster Characters Category:Castle Age Characters